BLOOD SISTERS!
by WriTerGrL
Summary: Crossover! Two of my fav goth girls meet at a night club. They discover both them are handicapped becuz of their power as one can't feel emotions and the other can't touch. See if you can guess who the other is! 2nd and last chapter updated! please review
1. Introductions

**BLOOD SISTERS!  
**  
A crossover involving two of my favorite characters so hope you enjoy!...Oh yeah as Napster said "I'm just borrowing" these characters and I don't own them so don't sue me...seriously you'll get nothing I swear.

* * *

The young gothic girl walked aimlessly through the streets of Jump City. "Where the hell am Ah? Shit! That stupid cab driver is gon' pay!" she waved her gloved fists to the night as she continued to try and find her bearings in this strange place.  
  
Her pale green eyes caught sight of something that looked remotely interesting although this precious gem would probably have gone unnoticed by those without gothic taste. The blood red sign that hung outside the sullen warehouse read "The Court".  
  
The red haired girl entered the warehouse to discover exactly what she had predicted. It was a gothic night club, it was a sanctuary. Her eyes became bombarded with the sound of the deafening industrial rock music that blared through the speakers that hung above her head.  
  
Her heavy boots made clanking noises as she tried to make her way down the spiral staircase which proved to be a harder task than it really was but she made it into the heart of the club none the less. She watched as the people crowded around the stage to listen to the band that was playing. Settling into a booth hidden in the darkest corner of the smoky club the young girl began to collect her thoughts letting herself become relaxed as she watched the people continue in their frenzy.  
  
The singer wasn't handsome in any aspect; he took gothic to the extreme which was allot coming from her. He looked emaciated and his poor excuse for hair looked like it had been doused in oil again and again. She let her eyes wonder round and round until it settled on the girl who sat in the booth beside her.  
  
She watched her as she delved further into whatever book she was reading, the red haired girl was surprised that the atmosphere didn't seem to distract the other girl as she channeled out the loud screeching sound of the singers voice. She was extremely pale, perhaps paler than her if that was even possible and her short violet hair was short and cut in a certain way that she found very suitable for her face frame.  
  
The young girl was different from those around her, although she didn't speak she held some superiority over them and it was fascinating to watch her. Anybody this interesting was worth meeting, slowly the girl with the pale green eyes made her way over. "Hey Ah kinda got lost and Ah know this might sound weird but uh...What city is this?" she said as she took a seat next to the purple haired girl who still remained a mystery.  
  
The girl put her book down allowing her spectator to see her face. "You're in Jump City" she said in a monotone voice. The girls white streaks hung in front of her face blocking the purple-haired girl to fully see what she was looking at. "Edgar Allen Poe? His work is great...Ah got the special edition of his poem "The Raven" a few months back" The younger girls eyebrow arched in a quizzical look.  
  
"You're an Edgar Allen Poe fan?" she looked at the older girl as if she was a specimen under a microscope.  
  
"Shugah don't Ah look like one?" she asked sarcastically. The girl was obviously younger than her but she was cool and by far the only interesting person to talk to.  
  
"Actually you do" she put her book down and pushed it lightly aside, this girl wasn't that bad to talk to unlike some of her fellow teammates (Cough Starfire Cough)  
  
"What brings you to Jump City?" she asked slightly less monotone than before, her face still wearing its emotionless stare as the two began a conversation.  
  
"Actually Ah was on my way to a concert in New Yark but the dumb ass cab drivuh dropped me off heah!" She said in frustration. The younger laughed inwardly at her acquaintance's misfortune.  
  
"That's life" she said in her monotone voice. A waitress came over and both girls looked up with semi-glares as to why she had disturbed them. Her jet black hair faded into her skanky looking black and red dress. But the red haired girl had to admit she had great boots.  
  
"Can I take your order?" she said in a low but steady voice. The girl with the white stripes looked up to see the menu that hung over on the other side of the dimly lighted room.  
  
"I'll have some herbal tea, thank ya shugah" she said condescendingly as the waitress stormed off with a fake smile.  
  
"You like herbal tea?' the purple-haired gothic girl asked with amazement. This is starting to get a little weird she thought.  
  
"Yeah Ah lahke herbal tea and Mr. Allen Poe and gothic night clubs just lahke every uhtha person wah you keep askin' me?"  
  
The purple-haired girl blinked once in amazement then her face become emotionless as she let her eyes focus on the mob that began to grow near the stage. The two girls sat in silence for awhile but slowly the awkward silence was replaced by each of their opinions on the band then it continued on into each of their opinions on music, then it was literature and then movies and their discussion continued on from there.  
  
"You're pretty cool Ah Guess... Bah the way what's your name?" the older girl asked of the younger. It had only been a few hours but the two teenage goth girls had clicked together in that short period of time. "My name is Raven, you?" she said as she took another sip of her herbal tea.  
  
"Raven...That's cool. My name's Rogue" she took another sip of her herbal tea as she held out her other hand for a handshake.  
  
The two had finally greeted each other properly but that didn't seem to matter, what mattered was that each had find what the other had been unknowingly searching for. They had found their kindred spirit. 


	2. Handicapped

**Handicapped  
**  
Ok well since you people liked my one-shot I decided to write another chapter but it is the last one I swear! I got this idea because it is what makes these two great characters click so well and... well yeah!  
  
puts on recording of herself  
  
(monotone raven-like voice) "I do not and I repeat do not own the characters."  
  
I hate having to repeat my self over and over and over and...  
  
_5 HOURS LATER.........  
_  
Well you get the idea! Hope you enjoy this new addition into the happy yet dysfunctional little family of my work.  
  
Dedicated to PysChO-KiTtY who is actually my little sister. May she go on and pursue her writing.

* * *

They looked to one another as they sat in silence enjoying one another's company. Their eyes met knowingly, they were a like in so many ways it was almost unreal. But still they had no idea how truly alike they were.  
  
The scantly clad waitress came over to their table again not even bothering to put on her fake smile as she scowled and looked coldly to the two beautiful gothic girls. "Another refill? I might have guessed" she said more than just slightly annoyed.  
  
Her hands began to shake under both of their cold stares as she tried to pour the steaming hot tea into the tiny black cup that sat on the table laughing at her. Her hands gave way as the last few burning drops cascaded down the red-haired girl's hand. The sound of the metal kettle hitting and bouncing off the black chipped floor was unnoticeable in the hectic nightclub.  
  
Hollow apologies escaped her ruby red lips but Rogue didn't care at all as she looked past her as if she were nothing. She pushed back the sheer green fabric that covered her arms as she waved her gloved hands to the waitress. The scantly clad women's red lips turned into the scowl as she realized her little "accident" hadn't gone as planned. She smiled as if she was relieved that the girl with the striped hair was ok but Raven saw past all that.  
  
She scowled at the girl as a cloud of black energy picked up the kettle off the floor and shoved it into the whore looking waitress pushing her back a few inches with its mighty force.  
  
Rogue was shocked she didn't know her knew friend could do that! Rogue smiled at the frightened waitress who stood speechless a few feet away from the table and continued to walk backward. "Iz alrahght shugah' it didn't hurt me none" she smiled evilly as she waved her gloved hand. "Stay away from me you witches!" she yelled as she ran away from the table at lightning fast speed.  
  
"Hey Ah know someone who would fahne that very offensuv'!" the red haired girl yelled to the retreating figure as she laughed. Raven had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she watched the blond whore looking excuse for a waitress run up the spiral staircase as she ran out of the club.  
  
"She didn't deserve a tip anyway" she said nonchalantly as she gazed at her friends gloved hand noticing the steam that rose from them as the other girl tried to wipe the burning liquid off her newly bought premium black leather gloves.  
  
"Good thing you were wearing those gloves or we would be ordering you an ambulance rather than another round of herbal tea" Raven looked to her friend, her eyes holding a bit of sarcastic playfulness.  
  
"Naw she's the lucky one heruh! Ah could kill her with one touch of mah tiny lil' finguh!" she said sounding more than prideful as she took off one of her gloves to reveal her snow white hands that were ever so complemented with black and green fingernails.  
  
Raven looked at her disbelievingly as the other girl waved her naked hand as if it were a new toy and she only a mere innocent child. "Um...sure you could" she said as she looked at the discarded glove that lay helpless on the table as the steaming liquid began to travel to it. She looked to the other girl who stared straight back. The red head girl wanted her to believe her, genuinely wanted to be accepted and Raven couldn't deny that.  
  
"Ok say I do believe you...what do you mean? And what's with the gloves?" she said as she stared at the table not expecting to hear what would come next, not expecting to hear someone else went through what she went through every day.  
  
The young Southern girl hesitated as her mouth began to open. She hardly knew this girl well she knew her quite well but...I mean they just met! She looked to her again as she noticed a pair of violet strands cascading in front of her face. Her face was emotionless and cold much like hers. She began to tell her about herself and of her powers and of things she would have never told any else but this was different somehow, it was if she had known her forever.  
  
"Ya see Ah'm watch you would call a mutant...Mah powaz are that my skin is well...I can drain uthaz life force with the touch of mah skin" she said it could have stopped there but it didn't she could tell the younger girl was distant and withdrawn very muck like herself and she wondered if it was due to her powers as it was in her case.  
  
"The first bo' Ah eva' kissed was in a coma for a whole darn two weeks...and in the case of utha' mutants I borrow their powaz for awhile but I also get their memories." She locked her lip shut as she bit them hard causing a slight metallic taste to cross her taste buds. "SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" she yelled to herself in her mind as her beautifully haunting green eyes widened in surprise. The violet haired girl also looked up with the playsame surprised look on her face. Ok well she has my attention she thought to herself as she began to devout all her attention the southern goth's amazing tale.  
  
The southern girl bit her mouth tp stay shut but it just couldn't!. She had kept everything locked up for 17 long years and sooner or later it had to come out...so what would it matter if she told this girl who sat in front of her. "Yeah...it kinduh sucks to be me. Ya see ah've never touched another person without hurting them. I can't touch those who Ah love...neva' experience a kiss, neva' experience jus' simpleh holding someone's damn hand." She said frustrated as she picked up her glove as he hands rentered their eternal prison once again.  
  
Raven watched the young girl as an emotionless face replaced the sarcastic and witty face she had been used to seeing her comrade display. Her words hit her hard, something about this girl was different and it scared and intrigued Raven.  
  
There was an awkward silence as both stared eachother down wit their beautifully colored eyes. Emerald and amethyst danced into one another as both of them enjoyed and feared the silence. Raven was hesitant and refused to open up. OT is futile to express one's emotions she told herself but that didn't make her desire of wanting to open up go away.  
  
Her perfectly rounded lips began to quiver and move as she tried to find the words that refused to come out. "At least you can feel...I hide my emotions every day because of my powers. If I let them out who knows what might happen." She whispered as she slowly pulled her hood down to cover her face not wanting to see the condescending stare she knew she would e receiving any moment now.  
  
She felt a gloved hand touch her cold pale hand as the other gave hers a reassuring squeeze. "So Ah can't touch people for fear of what might happen and you can't let your emotions show for fear of what mahte happen" she repeated for the younger girl to understand that it was ok and to know that she understood her pain.  
  
Raven looked down to the gloved hand that covered hers. The glove protected her from the mutant girls powers protected her from getting hurt but how he hated looking at it! It was a prison and he knew about prisons and cages and boundaries all to well. She pulled back her hood as she felt the mask she had worn for 15 long years slowly crumble and brake as the corners of her mouth slowly lifted into a half smile then finally turning into a genuine reassuring smile.  
  
"Were both handicapped" she solemnly as she looked to the gloved hand that held hers at it pulled away her violet eyes gazing at her fellow cell mate in this prison. "Don't think of it lahke that think of it as...us being special, our bond that makes us unique" she said as she waved to the man at the counter as she made the number six with her fingers knowing full well the man would bring her another round of tea.  
  
The young girl felt opened and relieved knowing that there was someone exactly like her, someone who she could relate to. "So do you have isues with your dad" she asked openly as she also waved to the man for another round of tea, "Ya need to talk with mah friend Wanda for daddy problems...oh beleve me she has daddy problems!" she said jokingly.  
  
The two girls sat and waited in beautiful and serene silence between them awaiting another round of herbal tea. They were both incomplete people and it was because of their handicap that the two seemed closer to one another than before.  
  
They looked at one another in a new light, a familiarity was there now as they gazed at each other as they continued on and discovered further revelations like how both had slight crushes on their leaders. They exchanged tales about the annoying little brother figure and his outrageous antics. They couldn't be friends because the term friend was an understatement to what they felt for one another. Best friends came close but still that wasn't enough. The two serched desperately to find the title that they could bestow on another to symbolize this strong and growing friendship.This new title that they were to bestow one another would have to capture in essence all that happenned these past few hours, they were kindred spirits, they were two pieces of the same puzzle ,they were sisters...no they were blood sisters.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the ending! I'll probably have more interaction with these two and maybe Wanda but as for this story well...it's over! Hope you like it little sis!

(watches as people leave theatre as credits begin to roll)

Damn how am I gonna sweep all this popcorn?


End file.
